


Give Me Coffee or Give Me Death

by ThanksForTheVenom



Series: Apartment Building AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz needs coffee to be a functioning member of society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Coffee or Give Me Death

Fitz was not having a good day. 

He had overslept, his coffee pot had shit the bed last week, his hair was doing something weird, and the Starbucks had fucked his order. Again. 

He had taken a sip, as he walked out, and immediately made a face. Regular milk instead of cream? The cu was immediately tossed in the trash, and he rubbed a hand across his face. Today was going always going to be awful, but without caffeine, it was going to intolerable. He and Jemma were supervising the Park Day this afternoon. He needed coffee.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and jabbed at the screen, "Siri, find me coffee."

"There are three coffee shops in the nearby vicinity, would you like me to list them all?"

"No, just the one with the most positive reviews." He really didn't have the time or patience for another bad cup of coffee.

"Mack's Coffee Shop has a four star review. It's on the right, in three blocks."

"Awesome, it's close. Maybe I can finally get a decent cup of coffee," he mumbled to himself. The homeless man, sitting on the ground squinted at him suspiciously, but Fitz ignored him and strode off in search of caffeine.

The exterior of the coffee shop looked inviting, in the way that all coffee shops barring Starbucks look inviting. Fitz thought he could feel the atmosphere of the cozy looking interior extend out to the sidewalk, wrapping comfort around him like a fleece blanket. Mack's Coffee Shop was printed on the marquee outside in bold black lettering.

Fitz pushed the door open and was almost bowled over with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and fresh baked pastries.   
There was a call from the front, "Welcome to Mack's!"

Fitz approached the front, "Look, I just want a decent fucking cup of coffee. No frills. No fuss. Can I get that, or should I just leave?"

The guy at the counter raised his hands up, "Easy, Turbo. I can do a no frills, no fuss coffee. Whatcha want in it?"

"I want black coffee, with one sugar and just a bit of cream. Not milk, like those assholes over at Starbucks. Do you have cream?" Fitz knew he was being rude, and dialed it back a notch. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day already, and it literally just started for me. I shouldn't take it out on you, it's not your fault."

The guy smiled, "Course, man. Far be from me to judge a man before his coffee."

He handed the cup to Fitz, and their fingers touched for the barest of seconds, but Fitz still felt a jolt through his entire body. He snatch the coffee and his hand away, blushing as he dragged out some bills before setting them on the counter without looking at them. "I-I have to go, sorry again."

He walked quickly out of the coffee shop and down the sidewalk, before finally stopping and leaning against a building. He pulled his phone back out, "Siri, call Jemma."

Jemma answered, "Fitz! Where are you? You have first period free to organize, not so you can sleep in!"

"Yes, Jemma, I'm almost there, but I had to get stop and get coffee and I went to a new place and this is fantastic coffee and I might be in love, by the way." He gasped for breath, and listened to the stunned silence on the other end.

"Really, Fitz? Again? This is Ward all over again and you know how that ended!"

Fitz cut her off, "I know! I know, Jemma. It's fine, I'm fine, and he is so very fine. But! I cursed at him and I look like a crazy person, so it's fine. Everything is fine."

Jemma sighed, "Oh, Fitz. Just get here, please. You sound like you need a hug."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in five. Just turned on the block now. Did your class start yet, what time is it anyway?"

There was the sound of shuffling papers, "Class is about to start, Fitz, and it's 9 A.M. I have to go, but I expect to see you before this afternoon, so you can tell me all about this fantastic coffee."

"It's amazing, even you would like it." He took a sip as he bounded up the stairs. Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
